


Jealous

by alucard31



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard31/pseuds/alucard31
Summary: She was jealous, but she would never admit it.





	Jealous

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was jealous.

That time they hugged, those times they chose each other as partners in class activities, that time they ate ice cream together, that time they kissed…

She was always jealous.

But she would never admit it.

Momota had told her over and over again to be honest about her feelings. She always brushed him off.

Was he right?

It didn’t matter anymore anyway.

It started as the school year in Hope’s peak academy began as well.

She never liked people. She preferred to be alone, her mind thinking about the probability of needing to murder anyone ever again.

She didn’t want to. She never wanted to feel the cold blood of their victims on her hands ever again.

But it was inevitable.

She knew sooner or later her boss would call her, ordering her to murder someone she didn’t know, for reasons unknown to her.

That was her job.

* * *

 

Saihara was a quiet boy. He sat at the back of the class. Unlike their other vibrant and loud classmates, he was gloomy and dark.

He seemed to enjoy reading and was quite smart, at least to Harukawa.

He sat right beside her, their gazes never meeting once throughout the first few weeks or so.

He always wore a black cap that hid half of his face. She wasn’t even sure what color his eyes were or how long his hair was.

Harukawa never paid much mind to him. She thought he was just in that emo phase or maybe he was just like that. She didn’t find him very interesting.

He barely ever spoke to her, maybe once per day or so?

That was, until _she_ started to talk to him.

The ultimate pianist was all about friendship and working together.

It made the ultimate assassin want to throw up. She always hated overoptimistic people.

Why were they always so happy? Have they not met true tragedy before?

None of her business, she thought.

Akamatsu immediately started talking to Saihara as soon as school began. She always said she found him interesting and funny. Who would’ve guessed.

They became friends. Harukawa lost her alone time.

Akamatsu would constantly come to Saihara, and would loudly speak with the quieter detective.

Harukawa always thought his talent was kinda cool.

Weeks passed, and the detective and pianist seemed to grow closer and closer.

Then it happened.

* * *

 

He arrived to class, his cap nowhere to be found.

She was finally able to see who was hiding inside that shell. She found out that day.

Everyone attacked him with questions regarding his new choice of clothing. He was flattered and everything, but he even seemed cool about all the attention thrown into him.

Normally, he would just hide inside his hat.

Harukawa was finally able to see his grey eyes; cool, calculating.

His hair was a dark shade of blue. Navy blue maybe?

Apparently Akamatsu convinced the detective to discard his hat. How much influence did she have on him?

He even started speaking with her. She didn’t even realize when, but he even started to invite the assassin to eat a few times.

And then her secret was revealed.

Of _course_ it was Ouma who figured it out. That little bastard.

Everyone distanced themselves from her. Even the cheery pianist seemed scared of the assassin.

She didn’t mind that.

But the detective didn’t distance himself.

He even went all the way to saying he would never leave her on her own.

She had never heard those words in her life.

And before she knew it, she was falling for him.

He gave her everything she never had. He listened to her, he understood how she felt, he gave her good advice, and even wanted to help her get out of the assassin cult she was part of.

He was everything she never had.

But she knew she wasn’t the only one who was falling for the boy.

It was obvious to her that the pianist had feeling for the detective as well. She often wondered if she was that obvious.

Apparently, to Ouma, she was.

The pianist started to go out with him more. The duo was often so close it almost seemed as if they were already dating.

And apparently that’s what everyone else wanted.

It was _really_ obvious that they liked each other. The two would spend as much time with each other as possible.

She hated it.

* * *

 

Little by little, she could feel her getting further and further away from the detective.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the pianist finally sealed the deal. If she was going to act, it had to be now.

She invited him to the park.

Apparently, Akamatsu was already there, not really because of them, but she was there.

She joined them, of course. Harukawa was pissed.

She subconsciously scolded herself for choosing this place out of everywhere else. How unlucky could she ever get?

She noticed it. Akamatsu was _flirting_ with the boy during his and the assassin’s supposed date!

She was ready to kill her, right there and then.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she excused herself, and left.

The date, which was supposed to be between her and Saihara, ended up being for Akamatsu and Saihara.

She spoke to Momota. The astronaut had become close friends with both the detective and the pianist.

He confirmed her suspicions.

She _was_ planning to ask him to become her boyfriend.

Harukawa didn’t do anything about it.

The day came as quick as lightning touches earth from the skies.

In front of the whole class, she asked him.

He said yes.

Harukawa left.

She made herself scarce, but wasn’t unnoticed.

 _Of course,_ Ouma noticed her departure.

She shut herself inside her room.

She tried to convince herself everything was fine.

It clearly wasn’t.

Ouma informed the detective about the assassin’s early departure.

He arrived at her room.

After knocking for what seemed an _eternity,_ she finally opened the door.

He asked her if she was okay.

She wasn’t.

But she lied, she told him she was just feeling a bit sick and needed to rest.

He believed her.

He left her on her own again.

She hated being alone again.

She regretted everything.

She never answered Momota’s calls, or Yumeno’s messages.

She never heard the obnoxious knocking of her door just a few hours after he left.

She cried herself to sleep.

She was jealous, but she would never admit it.

And because of that, she was alone, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
